For The Best
by Bailz
Summary: Jennette Hurly pushed herself into work after a haunting death and a divorce, ignoring her son for the best . parent-centric, some clemp thrown in there for kicks.


**(i know it seems silly, but i'm really scared that i forgot how to write. :/ i hope this doesn't get too confusing, i tried to make it all clear in it. let's hope i didn't forget!)  
Summary: Jennette Hurly pushed herself into work after a haunting death and a divorce, ignoring her son (for the best). parent-centric, some clemp thrown in there for kicks.  
for abby, unless you hate it. then someone else can have it, because my review inspired me. happy belated birthday and christmas! ^.^  
disclaimed. i don't own the clique. it'd be really cool if i did, though. kemp doesn't get any love. ):  
enjoy! **

* * *

When Jill Hurley died at such a young age, from the heart disease that was all Jennette's fault, her genes passed on to the young girl, Jennette found herself a job. She had been a stay at home mom for six years, had been away from work since the day her pregnancy got too much to handle along with a job. Jill died, though, and Jennette was back to distraction, busy schedules, constantly ringing phones, paperwork paperwork paperwork, back to work.

She did feel bad. She had been there for Jill every second of every day for her five years of life, but Kemp didn't get that from his mom. He got babysitters and daycare when she first started working, housekeepers and cooks and drivers and everything over privileged children got when her income began to steadily increase. Kemp didn't get a mom, so she felt bad. But she couldn't get attached to her child, someone who could die as suddenly as Jill. It was for the best, she constantly told herself.

Kemp was suddenly six, living past what Jennette expected, but what the doctor's constantly promised. She could become a part of his life now, she assured herself, he would make it and love her, despite the six years of mistreatment. Ken left her then, for another woman who's life didn't revolve around work and forgetting, a week after their son's sixth birthday. Kemp's green eyes looked too much like Ken's, and his blonde curls were so much like Jill, and Kemp lost his mother after only a few days of having her again.

Kemp was in third grade when Jennette started getting the phone calls and letters home. Kemp looked up Mary's skirt today can you please talk to him, please, he won't listen to anybody else, Kemp kissed Dylan Marvil on the jungle gym yesterday can you please talk to him, please, before we have to take drastic measures, Kemp is suspended from school for his playboy stash in his locker, please handle accordingly. The letters were always on the counter when she arrived home at the early hours of the morning, or unread in her inbox, or another message on her private line. She ignored them, Kemp could take care of himself. He didn't need her. It was for the best.

The report cards started in sixth grade. The D's and the F's taking over every line, the teacher's comments always saying he was capable of more, always listing missing assignments that took up pages and pages. She hired tutors that never improved his grades, and started contributing more to Briarwood. You can't get kicked out of school with all that money being donated towards it. His grades never improved, but he still was a member of the best school in the area. Kemp could improve himself without help. He didn't need her. It was for the best.

She was home for two weeks his freshman year. She worked at the kitchen table, papers piled high, her manicured nails tapping away at her laptop. Kemp would come home, a group of teenagers following through the front door. He'd be in the kitchen, digging around for a snack, coming back with dishes, getting something to drink, always ignoring she was there. Some of the other kids would smile and greet her, but those soon stopped after a look from her son.

Kemp ruled them, she soon realized. He had all these friend's she'd never seen, one's that listened to his beck and call. There were girls, always girls around, swooning over him and making flirty eyes as they sat in her living room. Guys who looked up to him like he was their king. There were never anymore notes, never any punishment, and it was apparent he outgrew that. He had loyal friends and loving, beautiful, teenage girls. Kemp was fine, he didn't need a mom to help him with anything, it was for the best.

It was Christmas and Kemp was sixteen. She promised she'd come home for the day, when they crossed path's in the hallway a week before, and his eyes glowed when she said it. She got held up at the office and the traffic from work was horrible, and it was late into the night when she snuck in through the front door. The house was different, like it was a home, smelled like freshly baked cookies and Christmas, glowed along with the red and green lights, with music murmuring in the background. Just like it used to be, with Jill and her and Ken, happy and home.

A giggle erupted from the living room, and Kemp's laugh, an echo to Ken's, followed. She walked slowly towards the sound, towards the living room, where her son was sitting on the couch, his back to her. There was a girl facing her, blonde hair, blue eyes, petite and gorgeous, watching her son with the most loving of eyes.

Jennette thought she was being quiet, but the girl looked up slowly, as if not to let Kemp see. The girls eyes narrowed, like a protective mother's would at someone out to harm her son. The girl murmured something, and Kemp stood up, facing Jennette with a frown. "You were supposed to be here hours ago" he said it with a hurt in his voice, his eyes sadder than Jennette has ever seen. "Claire, I think it's time to go to Massie's." He told the girl, and the girl nodded.

Kemp exited quickly, leaving the girl behind to grab her things. Jennette was face-to-face with eyes full of love she never wore for the ex-husband she missed, with a girl she always imagined Jill to grow up to be. "Mrs. Hurley, I'm Claire. This is probably not what you want to hear from a girl you've just met, your son's girlfriend of three years, but here it is. He was so happy to see you today, looking forward to spending a day with you for the first time in all this time. You just lost him forever." And Claire was gone.

Jennette reached out after that, trying to spend the last few years she had with her son, but Kemp resisted. When he was at the house, he either had that huge group from the past, all those boys and girls who looked up to him for guidance, or just with Claire, who's eyes instantly turned into a glare when she saw Jennette. Two years later, Kemp was gone for Harvard, with grades she never thought she'd see from her son. His room was empty, everything gone from Kemp, except for the few pictures she had from the past.

Kemp graduated from Harvard with honors, she got a invitation. He got married to Claire, another invitation. They had a baby girl, a baby boy, another boy, announcement after announcement. The kids made it past young ages, healthy as can be, graduating from high school and all going to college, letter's with picture's of girls that looked like Jill and boy's even cuter than Kemp was at that age and invitation's to graduation's and parties and every other significant event in her son's life. Even when Jennette moved, the mail with his or her handwriting, followed.

She always ignored it. He had made it so long without his mother, he didn't need her now. She lived her stable life, with work and work parties and work friends and more work. It was for the best.

* * *

**review, my pretties, to make me feel good about myself? ;D **


End file.
